Collapsed
by kcmyers
Summary: In the ruins of a place called America, the great nation of Panem arose. What was North America like right after the collapse of the United States? And the rise of Panem? This is the story of Skyla Leigh, who lived through the event. Better than it sounds
1. We meet again

**Authors Note**_**:**__Hi, I`m kcmyers. I`m always looking for feedback on how to improve my writing and ideas on where my story should go so feel free. Please keep in mind that the first 10 chapters are already written. I just have to read them over for errors. Please tell me if I`m writing weird or introducing characters too fast! I had been concerned I was when I was writing, but I`ll let you guys decide._**Every other chapter will be a flashback **_to help you get to know what happened between a few of the characters that formed their... relationships. _**Enjoy & review**_, Kcmyers _

_

* * *

_

In the ruins of a place called America, the great nation of Panem arose. What was North America like right after the collapse of the United States? And the rise of Panem? This is the story of a teenage girl who lived through the event.

Skyla Leigh woke up, wanting so badly to sleep in. No, she thought to herself. I need to get up and get to work. She sat up quietly,carefully. She did not want to wake her cousin and bunk-mate, Kami. Of course, with Kami, this was an impossible feat. Skyla winced visibly as Kami`s eyes flew opened.

Kami wanted so badly to be in training to be a warrior. She was in training to be a house-keeper, to learn the skills of a wife. Of course, Skyla was taught these skills as well, but she was going to be trained as a warrior as well. Kami`s size and lack of endurance was what made the ultimate decision regarding her training. Kami was taught a little bit of what the warrior`s apprentices were taught so that she had the ability to fend for herself if ever necessary. And she practiced what she was taught over and over again. She savored every minute of it.

" Where are you headed, Skyla?" Kami asked tiredly. She already knew, but she had a point to make.

" Hunting, go to sleep! You have two hours before you have to wake up to help your mentor get breakfast. Sleep in, Kami." Skyla almost begged. She was tired of this.

" I can`t sleep with you out there and you know it! You should sleep every now and then. You`re up til eleven most nights and then your up at four. It isn`t good for you Skyla!" Kami argued. This was getting too loud for this early in the morning. If they woke anyone, they`d be dead meat. Kami quietly swung her legs out from under the covers and onto the floor. She walked out of the crowded room with a silent gracefulness flowing through her limbs. Skyla followed her out into the hall. They continued their argument until Skyla proposed a compromise.

" How about I work with you on edible plants tonight? I`ll collect what I can find and I`ll teach you about them before I give them to the kitchen." Skyla bargained.

" Throw in twenty minutes of self-defense practice and you have a deal!" Kami shrieked excitedly.

" Done. Are you free at eight tonight?" Skyla asked, relived. Kami`s pale little head bobbed up and down excitedly.

" Meet me in the training room, then. Eight sharp! Now get to sleep." ordered Skyla.

" Okay. Eight, got it!" Kami`s blond hair bounced up and down as she hopped through the maze of people back to their bunk. She jumped eagerly underneath the heavy covers, knowing that Skyla would follow through on her promise. She always did.

* * *

Skyla followed Kami back into the girls room. She silently walked into the girl`s storage area, a closet. Her clothes and hunting pack lay on the third shelf from the bottom. They were stacked neatly on top of her box of special stuff. Each person that lived in her home had a pair of pajamas,three pairs of underclothes, some socks, two pairs of pants, two shirts and two sweatshirts. There are also other clothes that everyone shares, just in case.

She picked up her well-worn jeans. On the inside of the waistband, were her initials_. S.L_.The orange embroidery sturdy and bright against the denim. She changed into them and a long-sleeved gray shirt. She slipped a thick gray hoodie over her shirt.

Skyla quietly took her hunting pack off of the shelf. She slung the long strap of the black bag over her head and on to her shoulder so that the black bag hung directly over her hip. She crept quietly out into the hall,into the great room, and down a set of stairs. The basement floor was cold, even on her socked feet. I can`t wait to put on my boots, she thought to herself. She turned to the right and quietly crept down the short hall to a door. The training room.

She crept in and selected the bow that sat in her weapon storage area. It was a modern bow with a fifty pound draw. There was a notepad laying beside it. Everyone had one, but hers had never before had writing on it. The deal with the notepads was so that people could plan and communicate their plans efficiently. They needed to if they wanted to eat. No one had really ever given her any kind of job but she worked anyway. She didn`t have a mentor yet. But according to her notepad, she would tonight. The note said:

_Get back to the house by ten this morning for your mentor assignment. From, Dad_

Finally! She would be trained officially! Beneath her Dad`s message was a message from Archer.

_So proud of you Sky! Do your best! I love you little cousin! Archer_

Archer didn`t really act like Skyla`s older cousin, he was more like an older sibling. She glanced over at Archer`s bow. It wasn`t gone, so he still wasn`t up yet. He must have come in late last night after Skyla`s father had written that note. She slung her bow and her quiver of arrows over her shoulder. She took the knife beside her notepad and slipped it into her bag. She went over to her black boots and slipped them on. They were rubber, but held heat and came to her knees. She put up her hood, tossed on some gloves and walked out the door. She crossed the large clearing that was her yard and slipped into the woods. She entered the woods alone, but was soon joined by her faithful companion, a wolf-dog she called Ran.

" Hey Ran, come on girl, let`s go hunting." Skyla gently bent down beside her hunting partner to scratch her behind the ears.

Skyla was extremely attached to her wolf- dog. After the government collapsed, many people released their pets because they couldn`t feed their kids, much less their dogs. So now, they`ve interbred with the few wild dogs in Ohio and filled the woods. When Skyla had first seen Ran, she had an arrow pointed at Ran`s head and was ready to shoot. Instead of attacking Skyla, Ran sat down and looked at Skyla. This was the one thing that made Skyla sure that Ran had been different than the other wolf- dogs that were dangerous. So, gradually, their relationship had formed.

Skyla walked off to where she planned to hunt from. She and Ran had a place that they always started off hunting at for the first hour of their time out together. She sat down beside Ran at the base of a large tree. She sat in a small snow fort that she`d built for hunting from, but she knew that Ran also used it for a den.

Almost immediately, a young buck crossed Skyla`s path. Silently, she loaded her bow and pointed the tip of her arrow at it`s head. She let her arrow fly. Ran recognized the signal and took off after the wounded deer. Skyla ran after them as Ran brought the deer to the ground. It was still alive.

" Back Ran." Skyla commanded quietly. Ran silently obeyed. Skyla walked over to the animal and finished it off quickly with a quick swipe of her knife. As she looked up, she noticed something. A dark splotch against the snow. The damp remains of a fire. It was about four yards from... a person?

She crept over to where the figure lay and saw that there were four more. This boy must have been their guard, Skyla realized with a jolt. She looked closer at his sleeping body. It was hard to tell who he was through the grime, exhaustion and how skinny he`d become...

" Blake?"

_**Good? Bad? Please Review!**_


	2. Fiesty

***_**Please Read*****_: I did not receive the number of reviews that I would have liked to from the last chapter( but thank you Junebug :).** Please tell me if it was that bad! **I you can review even if you don`t have an account but please no spam. Anyway this chapter is a flashback of the day Skyla met the mysterious Blake. Without further adu, flashback number one:

* * *

A year earlier:

"Skyla Leigh?" the teacher called.

" Here," Skyla answered. She hurriedly grabbed a notebook and a pencil out of her back-pack. A brown haired boy sitting next to her that she didn`t know nudged her arm.

" Hey, babe, lookin` good. You wanna..."

"No. Now shut-up and leave me alone." Skyla said in a sort of a monotone. The boy whistled.

" Fiesty,I like that ya know." He grinned.

" Shut it!" Skyla snapped, getting angry. He nudged a boy on his other side.

" She`s a cutie, isn`t she?" he laughed.

" Blake! As I was saying, we`ll be getting assigned seats tomorrow. That should help you focus, shouldn`t it, Blake?" The teacher shouted.

" Yes ma`mam," he cried sarcastically. The teacher rolled her eyes.

" I`m glad. Now, on with today`s lesson..." Mrs. Lorenza babbled on about class procedures and the other sorts of things that teachers explain on the first day, but Skyla was distracted. The boy beside her, the one the teacher had called Blake kept looking at her and trying to catch her eye.

" Could I have a voulenteer to help me pass out one of these packets to everyone?" Mrs. Lorenza asked the class.

Blake`s hand shot straight up in the air. Oh, crap, thought Skyla. He`s up to _something_.

" Yes, Blake. Come on up." He jumped up and sprinted to the teacher`s desk. She handed him the papers and he began to give papers to the first row. Then the second. Then he started the third but skipped his desk and Skyla`s. He went on to pass out the packets to the fourth row. He returned to his desk and put a packet on it, but left Skyla`s desk barren.

He sprinted to Mrs. Lorenza`s desk and handed her the extras.

" Thank you, Blake. Did everyone receive a packet?" Mrs. Lorenza asked. Skyla raised her hand.

" I didn`t get one Mrs. Loranza." She stated quietly.

" Oh, I`m sorry, Skyla. I didn`t get you one, did I? Sorry. Here, I`ll take one to her," he appoligized, taking a packet from Mrs. Lorenza. He sprinted back to Skyla with the packet in hand.

" Sorry about that, baby. I`ll do better next time. You still love me, don`t you?" He teased.

" I never did." Skyla told him in a monotone.

" Oh, burn!" shouted another kid Skyla didn`t know, but was thankful for anyway.

" She owned you, Blake," smirked a girl in the front row.

" Yeah, she sure did. Last night," Blake grinned.

" What were you smokin` last night that made you think that?" Skyla retorted. Blake looked shocked at her comeback, but didn`t return her insult.

Class continued until the bell rang. Skyla got up to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Wait just a minute, there. Aren`t you gonna walk with me, girly-q?" Skyla shoved his hand off her shoulder, but he resumed it`s place on her shoulder. This time, it came with more pressure and his fingers trailed lower along the line of her chest...

" Get your grubby paws off of me, " Skyla growled through gritted teeth. Blake grinned a toothy, trouble-rousing grin.

" Or what?"

* * *

_**Good? Bad?**__** Review! Review! Review!**_


	3. Apprentice and Mentor

_*****Please read*****_Okay, so I have some questions for you to answer in a review after you read this chapter. This way I know what you guys think of my characters and what to write next because after 8 more chapters, I`m lost on what to write. Out of ideas :( So, 2 Questions I have for you are:

1. Who is your favorite character so far?

2. What do you think would be a cool flash-back scenario?

_**Thanks to junbug, **__**Passion4u & Anna for reviewing my story!**_

Review please!_**  
**_

The boy`s eyes flew opened. Skyla panicked, unsure of what to do. He was going to wake the others before she could explain. He opened his mouth to scream and she shoved her glove over it. She quickly removed her hood to show him who she was. Surely he of all people would recognize her?

But in his panic, his eyes did not bother to rest on her face, only her bow and her knife that she still had out from finishing off that deer. He moved his head out of the way of her glove and yelled for the others to get up. They all woke with a start.

Skyla now saw that their was another boy, Blake`s age, and three girls. All of the girls were younger than the boys, which explained why Blake was on guard.

The eldest girl quickly ushered the younger two into the bushes and came to stand beside Blake and ... was that Caden? Yes, even in his state , you can tell it`s Caden. The boys lunged to pin Skyla down. Ran ran into Caden and knocked him over. The oldest girl rushed to his side. Blake stopped in his tracks. Ran stood directly in front of Skyla, her teeth barred. She looked as if she was just daring the boys to come closer.

" It`s me guys! Skyla! From school! You don`t have to kill me!" Skyla breathed.

" But we might have to kill your dog! She nearly killed Caden! How do we know she won`t kill the rest of us?" Blake yelled.

" Shut up Blake! You`ll scare off all of the prey! And you`ll draw people to us... Anyway, she won`t kill anyone if I tell her not to." Skyla answered simply.

" Well then tell her not to!" Blake screamed.

" Shush up, Blake! Ran, back!"Skyla ordered. Ran obeyed, but she inspected Skyla for injury before sitting down beside her.

" So, Blake, why are you on my land?"

" My parents are dead. Thugs took over my house. I took my sisters to Caden`s. Thugs burnt his house down. Now, we`re traveling together. We`re starving to death. We`re continually attacked by people and animals. We`ll be dead soon enough." Blake summarized in a monotone, trying not to reveal how much his ordeal had upset him. It had torn him to pieces. If he didn`t have to provide for his sisters, he would probably be dead by now. Possibly of his own accord.

Skyla made a quick decision. She would take them home. Maybe, if nothing else, they could have a meal and sleep in the training room tonight. Certainly this was the right thing to do?

" Come with me to my place, maybe my family can help you out." Skyla offered generously.

" I don`t know about this, Caden, Blake..." said the oldest girl. Skyla automatically liked her for her common sense and caution. But in this case, it would only be a bother.

" Well, I understand and respect your caution. I will also respect your choice regarding yourselves. But in the case of the youngest girls, they need a good meal. Now I wouldn`t dream of separating you, so it`s a meal here, where Blake`s screams will have called predators, man and animal alike, or a meal in the safe confines of my home. What`ll it be?" Skyla questioned.

" Your house I suppose, " Blake grumbled loudly. He turned to the older girl." Go get Lisha and Lillya, Aria." She obeyed him unquestioningly. The smallest girl came back following the two older girls. Her light red hair marking her as Caden`s sister.

" Do we have to move again? My feet hurt!" she grumbled quietly, but Skyla heard.

" I`ll carry you, Lillya." offered the oldest girl, Aria.

" No, I`ll do it. It`ll be a hard walk if you`ve not had enough to eat in a while." Skyla told Aria gently. She walked over to the young girl and scooped her up. She couldn`t have been more than fifty pounds! Yes, she was small for her age and she couldn`t have been older than ten, but still. A mere fifty pounds? She must have been malnourished like crazy.

Skyla set the girl down to have her climb up on her back. Then, she walked over to her young buck and scooped him up in her arms. He was about 70 pounds. Blake saw this and quickly came over to take Lillya from Skyla.

" No, you can`t carry her either. But Ran can," Skyla argued, settling the little girl on her dog`s back. Ran stood steady and didn`t seem to mind the extra weight. When they got to the edge of the woods Ran stopped. Lillya stood to walk and had no trouble.

They all followed Skyla into a large clearing. In the clearing stood a large, uniquely shaped house. Skyla led the group into the "training" room of the large house. Lucky for her, Archer was in the training room and not her Dad. At first, Archer didn`t look up. His dark bangs fell lightly over his similarly dark forehead.

" Skyla, you need to stop going out so early. Say someone was out there. We wouldn`t be able to protect you in time. They could kill you! You haven`t even started your official training yet..." Archer may not have had to look up to know that it was Skyla coming, but he did have to look up to see that their were people with her.

" Who are they, Sky ?" he demanded. At first he sounded angry, but he looked at Skyla`s dark green eyes and the youngest girl`s blue ones and his heart softened a little bit.

" Who are they Sky?" he asked, much softer.

" Kids I found starving to death in the woods. Why? Was it wrong that I help them? Even though you should have less concern about giving them a meal than I because I bring in much more meat than you do, I still want your opinion Archer." A huge grin crossed Archer`s face, even though he knew that Skyla was dead serious.

" She learned that from me." he bragged to the kids. Sure, he might not have known who they were, but he couldn`t contain his pride in her at the time. Archer composed himself quickly.

" I`ll go get your dad", he sighed.

" Get my Mom, too please", Skyla told him calmly. Archer nodded and in the blink of an eye, he was through the door to the inside of the house. With Archer gone, the kids collapsed onto the cold concrete floor, exhausted.

After about ten minutes of sitting on the cold concrete, a party of about eight came through the door to examine the situation in which they had been placed. The party consisted of Skyla`s father, a leader of sorts, Skyla`s mother, the medical team, Skyla`s grandfather the pastor of the house, Dusty, and of course Archer.

"Gee, Archer. Couldn`t find a bigger group willing to come take a look-see?" Skyla rolled her dark green eyes. Archer laughed.

" Nope, I tried but I couldn`t. Sorry."

"Enough! Now explain what`s going on here Skyla Alcie Leigh," demanded Skyla`s father.

"Yes Skyla, explain," laughed Archer.

" Shut it Jr. Now Skyla, explain," ordered Dusty. Dusty happened to be Skyla`s father`s best friend. He was also a kind of co-leader.

" I was out early and I got a little buck. He ran a bit before he died and I went to get him, naturally. When I had taken care of my deer, I looked up and I saw people. I woke up Blake and he told me how his parents had died, how thugs had taken over his house, how Caden`s house burnt down too, how they were starving to death in the woods. I couldn`t leave them in the woods and I didn`t have the heart to turn them away. So I brought them here for you to be able to make that decision." Skyla finished calmly.

The group nodded simultaniosly in understanding. They gathered in a football-like huddle to discuss the discision facing them. Then Felicity, Skyla`s oldest cousin who was one of two doctors in the house steped foreward and picked up a sleeping Lillya. Felicity turned to take Lillya upstairs, but Caden stepped between her and the door.

" No, no, I need to be able to see her. She`s the only family I`ve got left. You can`t take her!" Caden panicked upon seeing his sister being carried away.

" Can I take her upstairs to sleep on the couch? You can come too, we`ll be talking up there." Felicity asked and explained at the same time. This relaxed Caden automatically and he was able to respond.

" Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea. She could really use some time to heal up from the drama lately." Caden reasoned more with himself than Felicity.

Everyone followed Felicity through the door that separated the training room from the house. They walked down a very short hall, up a set of stairs and into a large room that held the couches, table and kitchen. The sheer size of the room overwhelmed Blake. Felicity led the group over to the couches and layed down Lillya on the smallest one, where she fit nicely with room to spare. Caden sat beside his younger sister, stroking her hair gently. The rest of the group sat on the other couches.

" So, Felicity, is the youngest one fit for travel?" asked Clint, Skyla`s father.

" No. No. No. She isn`t ready for travel." Felicity answered.

" Clint, dear, they`re children! Even if the little girl was ready for travel, we couldn`t turn them away!" cried Skyla`s mother, Rochelle.

" Yes, I suppose that you`re right. But if they stay, who would feed them?" Clint asked skeptically. This gave Skyla an idea.

" What if we taught them to feed themselves?" she asked quietly.

" What?" Clint asked in astonishment.

" Felicity, how soon can you heal Lillya up?" Skyla asked purposely.

" Two weeks at best." answered Felicity.

" We could train the older kids for two weeks and then we give them the choice of staying and pulling their weight or leaving. If they choose to leave, they at least have a chance to survive." Skyla rationalized.

" That sounds like a good plan. But I know what will make it better. The aprentices will mentor the newcomers."

" But, father, they won`t get good training that way." Skyla protested.

" Yes they will, Skyla . Remember, you can still ask your mentors for help. And I`ll need more warriors out hunting if I`m to keep us all fed."

" But... "

" No `buts' Skyla! After you`re assigned your mentor, we`ll assign you a temporary apprentice."

" But, won`t we need trained in order to train them?" Skyla argued.

" Your group training sessions should have fixed that. Now, go get cleaned up so that Kami can make you presentable for your mentor."

" Yes, sir." grumbled Skyla. She went into the bathroom to find Kami excitedly waiting to dress Skyla up like a baby doll.

" Wash up and change into this, she threw a skirt and shirt at a grubby Skyla. Skyla eyed it skeptically.

" Are you _trying _to torcher me? Kami, you know how I hate skirts." Skyla grumbled.

" Your father ordered it." Kami shrugged.

" He ordered for me to wear a dress?" asked Skyla, rolling her eyes.

" No, he told me that I had to make you look like a girl." Kami laughed.

" I can look like a girl without a dress you know." pointed out Skyla tiredly.

" Oh, yes, I know. But it`s much more fun to make you wear a dress." giggled Kami.

" So, then, yes, you do want to torcher me. Whatever, Kami." grumbled Skyla. She pushed Kami out the door gently so that she could wash the new layer of sweat and grime off of herself.

Once Skyla was done and dressed, Kami whisked in to perfect Skyla for her mentor. Kami`s small fingers worked diligently to braid Skyla`s light blond hair in two.

When Kami was done fixing Skyla up, she was a gorgeous piece of Kami`s art. Her blond hair was braided in two. She wore a knee-length blue skirt and a white button-up top. Her freckles stood out against her dark eyes.

She stepped out of the room, and into the hall. She saw the adults on the couches making a list. Most likely of which apprentices would mentor the newcomers.

" But even though she is too young to be an apprentice, if they choose to leave she needs to have some skills!" argued Skyla`s mother, Rochelle.

" But, she is too young to be trained properly. She`s too small, too naive. If we gave her to an apprentice to train for even a year, she wouldn`t be able to learn anything!" argued Beverlie Leigh, Skyla`s hard-core Grandmother.

" Well, lets give her to an experienced apprentice. Skyla? Or Archer, maybe?" pleaded Rochelle.

"No, she needs to be trained inside to heal up her cough." Felicity argued.

" Oh, Skyla! Are you ready?" asked Rochelle, finally spotting her.

" Yes, mother." answered Skyla shakily.

" Good! Dear, go fetch the other kids." Skyla nodded at her mother`s order and turned to do as she said. She walked back into the girls room and briefly told them all to report to the couches. She did the same thing for the boys and then went in herself. She sat on the floor beside Archer. Skyla`s father stood up.

" We are here today for two matters of business. The first, is the assignment of Skyla`s mentor. She and Archer have been training jointly lately, due to the fact that we were not sure who would mentor her best. Had the time of the government collapse been earlier, she would have been assigned a mentor at age ten. We are confident that, though Skyla is starting her official training late, her backround knowledge and skills will enable her to excel at her training on a normal level or above. " Skyla`s father announced. " Skyla Alcie Leigh, please step forth."

Skyla did as her father asked.

" Skyla, your creativity, stubbornness, and compassion have made you the perfect apprentice for... Dusty Green." Dusty, thought Skyla. Yeah! Dusty! Dusty was the second leader of the house! He also happened to be a good friend of hers.

" Now, to our second matter. Would all official apprentices please line up in the front of the room?" Clint asked. They obeyed.

" Good, now, some of you will get temporary apprentices. Now lets begin assigning. Lisha, step forward please." Lisha, on nervous legs, did as he asked.

" Lisha, you are ten, the perfect age to become an apprentice. Your age an on-sight personality make you a perfect fit to be Koda Leigh`s temporary apprentice." Skyla`s younger brother, Kodi stepped forth to escort Lisha off to the side of the line. She gladly accepted his hand and they walked off to the side together.

" Aria, please step forward." boomed Clint over the crowed that was talking in hushed whispers. Aria stepped forward energetically but not without a trace of caution. Skyla was hoping that she would get to mentor this girl. She would be easy enough to train, what with her seriousness. But she would also be eager to train and learn, with her energy and happiness.

" Aria, you will be the temporary apprentice to..." Skyla crossed her fingers."Koda" Darn it! Thought Skyla. Well, maybe she would not get an apprentice.

Koda, of course walked over to Aria. He took her hand and she gave it easily. Was Skyla mistaken, or did she detect a hint of jealousy on Angel`s face as she watched them walk together.

" Caden, please come forth." Caden did exactly what he was told without question. Skyla braced herself for the very real possibility that she might have to mentor him.

" Caden, you will be mentored temporarily by... Kira Grant." Skyla felt slightly bad for her best friend, but she was more relived that she didn`t have to mentor him. Poor Kira, Skyla thought.

Because Kira was the girl in this pair, Caden stepped forward into the crowed to retrieve Kira`s hand and lead her off to the side of the, now smaller, apprentice line.

" Blake, please step forward to receive your assignment of a temporary mentor." Clint`s tone suggested that he was not happy with what he was going to say. Maybe he had assigned Archer and was worried about how much meat he would be missing...

" Blake your temporary mentor will be... Skyla."

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Please review!**_


	4. Or What?

_**Please read**_: Hey guys! I decided that since both of these chapters were so short, that I would combine them into one chapter. So, the **first part is a flashback chapter **and the** second one is the main storyline**. If I didn`t combine them, they would be really short and if I didn`t cut it off there, the chapter would be _really_ long. You guys probably wouldn`t mind that though :) _Please review! Even if you don`t have an account _:) I won`t be updating quite as often as I have been for about a week, so please be as patient and understanding as possible. Thank you all.

A special thanks to Junebug for reviewing :) She rocks (and Blake thinks so too :)

* * *

** Flashback Starts**

" Or what? Or what! Or I`m gonna give you a beating you`ll never forget!" Skyla stammered. She knew that she could, too. He may have been bigger and stronger but she was faster and knew the mechanics of a fight. Skyla was dead serious, but Blake only laughed.

" Alright then, baby. I`ll see you tomarrow. I love you," Blake smiled.

" Well whoop-de-do for you. Do yourself a favor, learn to leave me alone the easy way." Skyla walked away. To her utmost surprise, Blake didn`t press her to stay. What a relief, she thought to herself.

He was only humoring his friends with his flirting, right? He was just a jerk who was openly making fun of her, right? He didn`t really mean anything he was saying. He was just trying to liven up the class at her expense. Just trying to put the class at ease with this joke. He would probably stop teasing within the week. Skyla considered all of this but never once did it cross her mind that she might be wrong.

**Flashback ends**

" W- what?" Skyla stammered, shocked.

" You heard me right, Skyla, or are you deaf all of a sudden?" growled her father gently.

" No, sir," sighed Skyla taking Blake`s hand. As they turned, Skyla saw Archer, fuming.

" Why did you make her train _him_? Uncle Clint, you do realize that they`ll be alone... in the woods... together!" Skyla`s father nodded silently. Though Clint was defending the decision, you could tell that it was not his own because he looked unhappy; almost as if he agreed with Archer.

" Then why did you do it?" Archer shouted angrily.

" Don`t you think that Skyla is capable of caring for herself?" Clint asked his nephew calmly.

" Well... yes, I suppose so but... but..." Archer fumbled.

" But nothing! Skyla could only gain from this and we all know that she is in desperate need of patience. This could give her just what she needs! No more arguing! This is my final decision until further notice. You are dismissed!" Archer opened his mouth to argue but Clint pointed to the door. He obeyed, droopily.

As he made his way through the doorway to the room that he shared with many other boys, he couldn`t help but cast dirty looks over his shoulder at Blake.

" We wanted each of the chosen `mentors` to mentor the `aprentice' because of your specific skills. As the `mentors` know, it is not possible to teach an apprentice all of the skills that they need to know to survive in two weeks. Well, not efficiently. And, that children, is why we chose who we chose to be mentors. Koda, for instance, is good at recognizing plants and berries. We decided that the on-sight skills and age of Aria made it so that she would be good at those things also." Clint paused to see that everyone understood what he was saying. He took it that they did and went on.

" So, `mentors`, you should touch on all basic survival skills but please mainly focus on the skill that we assign you. Your assigned skills are... Koda: plants, Kodi: shelter building , Kira: combat and basic weaponry, Skyla: hunting and meat preparation."

Blake raised his hand.

" Will Lillya be trained?" he asked inquisitively.

" She will be taught some basic medicine, but not officially as she is not yet old enough to be trained." Blake nodded.

" Alright kids, get to it." Clint dismissed them. Blake turned to Skyla.

" You heard him", he grinned.

* * *

Good? Bad? **Please** review :)

Questions that I ask of you:

1) Do you think that Skyla over-reacts to Blake`s teasing?

2) What is something that you would like to see happen in the story?

Press button below that says "Review" then write your comments in there. Thank you for your input :)


	5. Long Semester

_**Author`s note**_: Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I really like getting reviews because they show me that someone is reading my story and appreciating the time I spend working on it :) This is another flash-back chapter. What do you guys think about a chapter of journal entries? Like, Skyla`s entry on Valentine`s day (when she`s still in school). Or Blake`s entry on the same day? Tell me what you think :)

* * *

Skyla walked into her sixth period class with her head high. She had completely forgotten the incidents that came as a consequence of this class. That was until a certain someone walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

She felt a rough hand tenderly brush the hair that had long since fallen from her pony-tail to the side. He leaned in close to her ear and his breath tickled her.

" Guess who?" This simple statement gave Skyla goosebumps. Blake.

" Get off me." Skyla shrugged him off her.

" See, she does like me!" Blake shouted, jogging towards a red haired boy with a short afro, throwing his fists in the air.

" Do you?" asked a girl Skyla didn`t know.

" No, not at all. I really dislike him and I`m tired of him already." Skyla replied, pointedly looking his way. Then the bell rang out loud and clear, informing Skyla that she was trapped in this room for an hour.

" Please gather your things as I will be directing you all to your assigned seats." Mrs. Lorenza announced. The class grabbed all of their books and folders and scooted to the outside edges of the classroom. She began walking down the rows, tapping desks, calling out names. Skyla didn`t bother listening untill she heard her name and saw her desk.

She walked over to it and sat down, settling her books on the top neatly. Then she heard what she dreaded most about this class.

" Blake Turner," the teacher called out, tapping the desk beside of her.

" Yes!" Blake shouted running over to his desk.

" Crap," Skyla muttered under her breath. " This is going to be one long semester."

* * *

_**Review!**_


	6. Plans

Sorry I didn`t update yesterday. I should have but I had to fend off an arranged date :) To make it up to you guys, there is chapter four and chapter four and a half. Thank you all of my awesome reviewers and please keep it up :) Without further adu, chapter four & four and a half.

* * *

Skyla looked over at Blake and thought about what a real mentor would do. She got an idea.

" You`re tired and hungry. I can`t train you that way. I`ll take you to the boys` room to take a nap. We still have an hour before lunch."

" What about after that?" Blake asked, not in a mean way though.

" After that, I`ll get you some decent clothes, a checkup, a bath and a bed. If we have time, I`ll take you down to the training room to show you around." Skyla thought out loud. Blake whistled.

" You really have this planned out." Skyla blushed at the compliment, though she didn`t know why. She took his hand and drug him down the hall to the boys` entered together and Skyla was just about to instruct Blake on how this would work when she saw Archer leaning on the wall.

-4 1/2-

" So, I see he wants a nap already? He`s too weak to be taught anything, Skyla. You shouldn`t even bother." Archer taunted. Blake _laughed_. He _laughed_ of all things.

" I see someone has a little crush", he chuckled. Archer turned purple.

" She`s my cousin you idiot!" Archer spat furiously.

" Yes, I`m sure." Blake laughed outrageously loudly. Archer took a step forward, his fists at his sides.

" You had better shut it buddy, or I swear..." Archer started but got too angry to finish his sentence. Blake looked at Arccher`s deep violet face and laughed once more.

" Or what? Are you gonna get your big cousin to beat me up? Huh, lover boy?" Blake taunted.

" That`s it!" Archer threw his hands up into the air and charged Blake. Skyla stepped in front of him.

" Now, Blake, I would really shut up about now because I was just about to ask Archer if he could keep an eye on you while I go check on some things." Skyla turned to Archer, who was grinning evilly. "Of course you`ll be in complete charge of him while I`m gone but please let him sleep and don`t hurt him." Skyla finished. Archer nodded.

" Will do cus." Archer smiled weakly. Skyla nodded happily and left the room. She decided to go to Felicity and Angel first to arrange a checkup for Blake so that she could know if he had limits that would affect his training. She went downstairs to the main medical room to find Angel looking at the appointment book. She appeared a bit frazzled.

" Oh, Skyla. What can I do for you?" she asked, realizing that Skyla was standing there.

" I need to make an appointment for Blake." Skyla stated calmly.

" Ah, yes, your apprentice. Which doctor?" Angel asked.

" Whoever you want." Skyla shrugged.

" Well, perhaps Jayce? He is the male doctor." Angel frowned.

" Of course. Why do you look so gloomy? You`re usually the happiest person I know."

" My 'unofficial aprentice' is sick and Felicity is watching her, so I have to pick up the slack on the female patients. Oh, Skyla, I`m barely into my training! How am I supposed to know what to do?" Angel wailed.

" You can always ask Jayce for help." Skyla shrugged.

" Yes, but wouldn`t that embarrass the women?" Angel wailed.

"Well, you don`t need to tell them. If you feel obligated to, ask them if they mind or if they`d like to push back their checkup." Skyla advised. To her surprise, Angel gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Sky. You always make me feel better. So, does two work for you? I can make it any time you want really." Angel smiled._ Happiest person I know_, Skyla thought to herself with a grin.

" Yes, two sounds super. See you then." Skyla turned to leave. She went out to the training room to retrieve her boots and a jacket. She walked out the door and straight ahead to her Grandparent`s trailer.

Her father`s parents had moved their trailer to Skyla`s property the day after the collapse of the government. Both of her grandmothers lived on the property and worked in the trailer to sew together.

She jogged up the stairs and through the door. She entered a warm kitchen. She took off her hood and shook the snow from her previously exposed hair and shoulders. Her grandmother`s voice sounded behind her.

" Get in here and close the door tight, child! Dang, girl, you`re freezing me to death!" she cried.

" Sorry, Grandma." Skyla apologized, shutting the door tightly.

" You had lunch yet?" her grandma asked.

" No, not yet. I have to have lunch with my apprentice at the main house in twenty minutes."

" Ah, yes, your apprentice. Well ,if you ever want to, you may bring him for lunch as well." Her grandmother Leigh offered generously.

" Thank you. Actually, he is the reason I`m here. I need to see about clothes and such for the boy. I was wondering what time I could bring him here for you to decide?" she explained.

" Yes, Yes of course. Does three-thirty this afternoon sound alright?" She asked.

" Yes, until then he`s borrowing some of my pants and a sweatshirt."

" That sounds fine dear. Be here at three thirty." Her grandmother dismissed. Skyla nodded quietly and left the trailer. She crossed the snow- white lawn to the training room entrance.

As she removed her snow caked boots, she heard a scream. She threw off her coat and ran through the door that connected the training room to the rest of the house.

The blood-curtailing screams had not stopped, and Skyla was horrified to find that they were coming from the nursery.

* * *

**Dun-Duh-Duh! Please review:)**


	7. Not Your Woman

_**Authour`s note: Do you guys think it`s too soon for some romantic action between Blake & Skyla? Like maybe in the next couple of chapters...(Cough Cough). Thank you to my reviewers. I really appreciate you guys. Even if you don`t like my story, you can still review and tell me that it`s no good :) I`d appreciate your honesty if I really was that bad (please tell me if I am!) . Running out of flashback ideas. Sometime soon you guys will get some Blake flashbacks (thanks junebug :) Sorry for the update delay :( I`m trying to keep up. Thanks for Reading.**_

_**

* * *

**_

" I just love our new seating arrangement, don`t you Skyla?" Blake grinned evilly.

" Not at all. Now please _shut up _already," Skyla groaned.

" Well maybe the fact that I`m here will make it a little better," he winked at his friend, the red-afro boy. Skyla rolled her eyes.

" Yes, of course," she stated sarcasticly. She was getting angry but she controled it.

" Now, please take out a sheet of notebook paper and we will be taking some notes." Mrs. Lorenza explained quietly.

" Hey, Skyla, can I borrow a piece of notebook paper?" Blake smiled.

" No." Skyla answered him simply.

" Why not?" He pouted.

" `Cause I said so," Skyla retorted swiftly. She was repressing a smile now, though she didn`t know why.

" Fine then! Caden will give me some paper. Won`t you Caden?" Blake mock-pouted, turning to the red-afro boy.

" Yes, of course I will, Blake. But I can`t believe that your girlfriend won`t give you some!" Caden shook his head handing Blake a piece of paper. Blake grinned, yet again.

" Oh, she isn`t my girlfriend, she`s my woman." Blake announced.

" Uh, when was I told that I was? What made you think I was your 'woman'? `Cause I`m not!" Skyla retorted, angry. " F.Y.I, I`m not gonna put up with this for much longer." Blake laughed. Little did he know, she wasn`t kidding. Skyla Leigh was not one to speak for the pleasure of hearing her own voice. She spoke to be heard. And Blake would hear soon enough.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	8. What is going on here?

**Author`s note: Hey there! Sorry for the delay, but you know how it goes. **_**My Mom`s birthday is today so this chapter is dedicated to her :) **_**Even if she will probably never see it. She doesn`t read my stories and she has no idea what the Hunger Games is, but oh well. Please review! Review, review, review! This one is very short though so expect an update soon :)**

* * *

"What`s going on? What`s wrong?" Skyla yelled, bursting through the curtain that separated the medical waiting area from the nursery. She entered and saw Lillya screaming at Felicity to go away and for Caden to come. Upon seeing Skyla`s familiar face she quieted a bit. Skyla sprinted to the small couch where Lillya was.

" Shhh, Shhh, Lillya, it`s okay! Caden is upstairs having lunch, honey. Do you want to go to him?" Skyla comforted.

" Y- y-yes-s-s," sobbed Lillya. Skyla took her small hand and helped Lillya up. Felicity shook her head.

" No, she can`t-" Felicity protested.

" Yes, she can. You know that I would normally never argue with you, but this isn`t something physical. This is a bond that, if broken, could hurt her more than anything she has now. A little visit won`t hurt the girl."

" Yes it will! She`ll get too exited!" Felicity protested.

" Would it hurt her more to panic, scream and bawl her little eyes out or go see her only living family member?" Skyla didn't `t wait for an answer and led Lillya past the curtain to the stairs.

" Caden!" Lillya cried, leaping into her brothers` arms.

" Lillya, you`re up! Honey, I`m going to be taught some things by this girl," he gestured towards Kira. "So, I won`t be able to stay with you all the time. Kira`s sister, Angel ,will be teaching you when I can`t be with you. Would you like to come meet Angel?" Caden was so gentle with his sister it was hard to realize that he was the same boy she had once known. Lillya nodded. Caden took one of her hands and Kira took her other hand.

They led her back into the girls' room. Skyla was satisfied with her work and set off to start her next assignment; Blake. She walked in the same direction as Caden, Lillya and Kira went off into but turned into the door opposite that they had turned into.

This was the boys` room, where she had left Blake and Archer only an hour ago. She looks around the room to find it in an awful mess. The boys were both on tip-toe screaming at each other and turning interesting colors. Skyla asked one question that covered all of her thoughts at the time.

" What the heck is going on here?"

* * *

_**Review for faster update :) Love you Mom :)**_


	9. Somebodys in trouble

_**Author`s note: Hey guys! Short one, but I think you`ll like it :) How`s about some romance in the next couple of chapters? Too soon? Timing okay? Anyone against it? Let me know if you guys are totally against it. I a whole lot of people are then I won`t. Review, please. If I get 19 reviews I`ll update by Tuesday. Or earlier... Thanks for reading.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Skyla Leigh was walking down the main hall to her next class, laughing sweetly at a joke her best friend, Kira, had just told her. She was so relaxed one minute and the next she tensed up ready to fight. She felt firm, warm hands grip her on both shoulders. She whipped around, not knowing what she would find.

She found familiar dark eyes staring straight into hers. They were a little closer than she had felt comfortable with.

"Hey there, Skyla. Where you headed, girly-q?" Blake quizzed her. She did not answer and twisted out of his grip.

She turned to walk away but felt those hands on her shoulders again. She knew that Blake was speaking again, but she didn`t bother with what he was saying. Something about answering him. All that Skyla noticed was that he was shaking her by the shoulders.

She was done putting up with this crud of Blake`s. Skyla turned to face him. His hands still gripped her on the shoulders but she fixed that quickly.

She got her arms on the inside of his and pushed up. Without saying a word, she hit him in the mouth. Then she pushed him backwards onto the floor. Without bothering to see his reaction, she went to class.

Halfway through fourth period the principal called her name over the intercom.

* * *

_**19 reviews, update by Tuesday or earlier.**_


	10. I Can Take Care of Myself

**Author`s note: Romance warning. Just a warning for anyone who still believes in cooties :) I added a half chapter cause I couldn`t wait for you guys to see it :) 22 reviews and I`ll update by Thursday or earlier. **

**

* * *

**

" He hit me?" Archer almost asked. Then he tensed up and puffed out his chest heroically. " He hit me," Archer repeated, this time with infinite confidence.

" No I didn`t! At least not until he had pinned me against a wall." The boys resumed arguing and started pushing each other. Skyla was forced to resort to pushing them apart.

" Stop it! Archer, will you stoop to fighting with_ him_? And you, Blake, had better watch it because I am in charge of you and will not tolerate fighting without a good reason." Skyla warned.

" Ha, won`t tolerate it, eh? What ya gonna do girly-q ? Give me extra training? What?" Blake challenged. While Skyla shivered at his use of her old nick-name, Archer resumed his purplish color from a moment ago.

"Well you unappreciative little..." Archer fumed, stepping towards Blake threateningly. Skyla stepped between them, again.

" No, Blake. I won`t train you extra, I`ll just train you harder. There _is _a difference. Now, if you want to eat, you`ll clean this up." Skyla gestured to the room that the boys had made a mess of.

Blake looked confused.

" Better get to it, boy. Lunch will be in ten minutes. If you haven`t cleaned to my satisfaction by then, you won`t have lunch." Blake looked shocked, but obeyed.

"Archer, I have to work with Kami tonight on edible plants. Could you look for some for me? I don`t think I`ll have time after starting Blake`s training." Skyla wasn`t very happy to be asking a favor of Archer, especially when it was because of Blake.

"Anything for you Skyla. I`m going out right after lunch. I am kind of worried about leaving you alone with that boy, though." Archer looked over to where Blake was cleaning with wary eyes.

"Will you just stop already? I`m plenty old enough to take care of myself! Do you doubt my ability to take care of myself? I`ve done it before plenty of times and you know that. Stop protecting me and protecting someone worth protecting already! Someone who likes it and will put up with it! Cause, ya know what? I won`t anymore." Skyla angrily stomped out of the room. She didn`t wait for a response. She didn`t wait for Blake. Skyla just left without knowing where she was going.

_**Chapter 9 1/2**_

Skyla looked up after about five minutes of thinking to find that her feet had taken her downstairs to the training room. She decided that while she was here, she might as well do something.

She walked over to her bow and picked it up. She stood for a moment, examining it. She picked up a clean rag and sat on the floor. Skyla tried to block out her thoughts by polishing her bow to perfection. That was until a voice behind her forced her to acknowledge everything she was feeling and thinking.

"I brought you lunch," Blake managed to get out. Walking up behind her. He set the plate in front of her and sat himself beside of her.

"Thanks. You already eat?" Skyla asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah, Archer told me to eat cause you weren`t going to come for lunch. So... I brought you some. I figured you`d be hungry." Blake explained. He paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess. I... I just hate it when Archer treats me like a baby. He`s way over protective and he always puts a guilt trap on me. I don`t think he means to, but it just works out like that. I keep telling him not to fuss over me, but he never listens. I just can`t take it anymore, ya know?" Skyla explained, frustrated.

"I totally get it. My girlfriends always used to be like that. I would get mad because it would end up that they were more like my mom than my girlfriend. I told them to knock it off, that I was a big boy and that I could take care of myself. They never did so I kept breaking it off. That`s how I got to be a heart-breaker. When we were still in school, I mean." He paused. "Do you miss school?" Blake asked suddenly.

Skyla thought about this for a moment. She missed some parts of school but was glad other parts were over.

" I miss getting to see alot of kids my age and learning things. But I don`t miss getting up at six or how brutal some kids were to each other." Skyla admitted."What about you?"

" I kinda do. Does that make me a nerd?" Blake asked, not looking at Skyla.

" Well there are two ways I`ll answer that. I don`t think your a nerd. Your really an sweet boy and missing your old life doesn`t lessen you in any way. On the other hand, what do _you_think? Does it really matter if anyone thinks your a nerd? Dude, we`re in a crisis. This is no time for labels." Skyla answered positively.

" Do you really think so?" Blake smiled.

" Well, don`t you consider this a crisis?" Skyla cried, looking at him in shock.

" Well, yes but that isn`t what I was talking about. I was wondering if you really thought I was sweet." Blake grinned. Skyla suppressed a smile of her own.

" Well I said it didn`t I?" Skyla almost whispered. She noticed the quiet of the room for the first time. She also noticed how dark his eyes were. And how big they were getting. No, they weren`t getting bigger, just closer.

What? Closer? What is he-? Skyla`s thoughts were cut off by the warm pressure of Blake`s lips on her own. It was sweet and lively, just like him. They pulled away for a breath. Then Blake leaned back in to retrieve another kiss. Skyla didn`t resist or fight it off. She actually thought nothing of it. She tried to enjoy it but it was almost impossible once a voice broke the pleasant silence.

"Skyla could we talk ? I brought you some plan - What do you think your doing?" yelled a voice that could only belong to Archer.

* * *

**I liked writing that one. It mixed awwww with dun du duh! Review. 22= update by Thursday.**


	11. Detention

_**Author`s note**__: I would like to announce that I am the proud cousin of a brand new baby boy. Carter Luke is a healthy, adorable baby that I am patiently waiting to meet. Well, maybe not patiently, but I`m waiting :3 I won`t be updating frequently for a while. I hope you understand :)_

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback:**_

" What happened Skyla? Why on earth would you hit Blake Turner? He`s such a sweet boy! What did he ever do to you?" Skyla was sitting in the principal`s office being yelled at.

" Answer me!" The principal stopped pacing and yelled in her face.

_He spits when he talks_, Skyla thought in amusement. Although she wasn`t so amused when she wiped a glob of spit off of her eye.

" That`s why, sir." Skyla answered honestly. The reason she had hit him was because he was shaking her by the shoulders. He had shaken her because she had not answered him. He turned purple.

" What`s why?" He yelled.

" Just give me a detention and be done with it already. I have to get to class." Skyla ordered tiredly.

" Fine then! Monday. After school. A half hour. Bring a book to read or we`ll have an anti-violence one for you to read. And, by the way,your parents will be informed of this incident. Would you like to call them and tell them the story?" The principal sneered.

" Tell them what you say happened or what actually happened?" Skyla asked him, a little too sweetly. She repressed a laugh at the steam coming out of the principal`s ears.

" Never mind. If I want honesty, I`ll have to do it myself! Get to class and don`t hit Blake anymore." The principal sighed, dismissing Skyla.

" No prob, " Skyla answered walking out the door. On her way out, she asked the secritary what period it was.

" Fifth. Do you need a pass, sweetie?" She asked.

" No, I need justice." Skyla mumbled. She walked out into the hall and couldn`t believe who she saw.

" I`m so sorry you got in trouble, girly-q. I should have told Caden not to tell. I would never hav-" Blake stammered.

" Well you did, okay? You took it too far, Blake. I told you that I was done. I started to walk away but you had to shake me." Skyla growled.

" So why did you have to hit me?" Blake asked angrily.

" Because! If someone is shaking me, and yelling at me, and they won`t let me go, I`m gonna hit them. Simple as that. If I`m not forcefully provoked, it`s not like I`m gonna randomly walk up to you and hit you." Skyla answered, annoyed.

" I can understand and respect that. I`m sorry, okay?" Blake apoligized. Skyla was glad he was sorry, but wasn`t about to let him off the hook that easily.

" No, Blake. Not okay. Just saying sorry doesn`t make everything fine. You crossed a line, Blake. Sorry isn`t going to cut it." Skyla told him.

" What will?" Blake whispered, leaning closer to Skyla. His breath tickled her ear as he got closer. And closer. And closer still.

Skyla went to back up, away from this... situation, but found that Blake`s arms had intertwined around her waist.

" I thought we had established that you were to keep your hands off of me," Skyla breathed.

" Well, thanks alot for telling me," Blake joked quietly and then resumed his previous... actions. Skyla pulled away.

" I have to get to class," she mumbled quietly.

"Skyla Leigh, you are the strangest girl I`ve ever met," Blake smiled. Skyla returned it easily.

" Thanks." Blake just shook his head and stared as Skyla walked away from what could have been her first kiss. And, if she were to be truthful, she regretted every step.

* * *

_**A breif backround on their romance. No idea when I`ll update :) **_

_**Good? Bad? Review.**_


	12. Trust Me

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry that this is so late :( I won`t be updating on Thanksgiving because I get to have both my Mom's side of the family and my Dad's side of the family over for Thanksgiving. Sorry. But that means that if I get my English project done, I'll update on or by Monday of this week. Without further adu, chapter 12.

* * *

"Kissing her?" Blake asked.

"He wasn`t doing anything wrong. Back off Archer, It`s no business of yours. Anyway, don`t you have something better to do than spying on me? Regulate my meals? Check my path for sharp objects? Swath my room in bubble wrap? Something along those lines sound like a good idea?" Skyla spat angrily.

"I actually came to apologize but it`s kinda hard to apologize when someone has their hands and lips all over the person you`re talking to. Ya know what I mean?" Archer fumed. " He`s only been here a few hours and he`s already causing problems. Are you that starved for romantic attention Skyla?"

"Yes. I mean no. I don`t know okay! It just happened and for your benifit, it won`t again. Sound all right, Archer?"

"Sounds perfect. But you and I both know you won`t keep your promise. He`ll convince you that you want him more than you want to keep your promise and you`ll fall for it immediately. You wanna know why? You wanna know why you`ll fall for it Skyla? You`ll fall for it cause your weak." Archer yelled.

"Look, Archer. Skyla`s a great kid and it was wrong of me to defile her in that way. It won`t happen again. You have to trust me here, I would never want Skyla to disrespect herself in _any_ way. Especially if it would make you mad." Blake tried to calm Archer down but it only fanned the flames.

" You lying little punk! You know that`s not true and I refuse to trust you!" Archer nearly screamed stepping towards Blake. He raised a fist. Skyla stepped between them. But Archer was already bringing it down. Archer hit Skyla in the eye.

"I`m so sorry! I didn`t mean to hit_ you _Skyla," Archer fumbled.

"I know. You meant to hit him, not me. And by the way, being sorry doesn`t fix anything!" Skyla fumed. It was her turn to be mad.

"Listen Skyla..." Archer started.

"No, you listen, Archer. You need to be able to trust me. Just trust me and you won`t have to worry. Do you trust me?" Skyla asked, holding back tears.

"With my life," Archer answered as quiet as could be.

"Then why can't you trust me with mine?" Skyla whimpered. Archer thought on this and came to only one conclusion.

"I should. I'm sorry I haven't been trusting you as much as I should have. I'll try to do better. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do! I'll always forgive you, but sometimes you'd ought to let me be mad for a little while . " Skyla grinned.

"Alright, so, when do we start my training?" Blake asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow at eight. Until then, we have business to take care of."

"Like what?" Blake asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Well, I've arranged a check-up with the medical staff at two and an appointment with my Grandmas at three-thirty to get you some good clothes of your own." Skyla announced. Blake whistled.

"You have this all planned out, don't you?"

"That _is_my job. Oh, it's one forty! Lets go into the medical center and see if there is anything you have to do before your check-up." Skyla grabbed Blake`s hand and drug him through the doors to the rest of the house. She led him through the down stairs to the medical room.

"I see your here already! You go right into that room there. Jayce is our male doctor and he`ll be taking care of you today. Go right in." Angel directed.

Blake nodded and obeyed.

"So," Skyla started, "Where's Lillya?"

"She's with her brother for an hour. Then she comes to me until supper. We all decided that she needed adjustment time." Angel explained.

"That's good. " Skyla smiled. "When will he be done?"

"In about twenty minutes." Angel answered.

"I'll be back then," Skyla offered.

"Nope, better be back in fifteen so we can brief you on any limitations he has." Angel corrected gently.

"Sounds great!" Skyla assured her. Once again, she stalked off without a purpose to where she was going.

* * *

Lame end, I know :( _**R&R!**_


	13. Confessions

Author's note: Hey there! I would really like to know if anyone is reading my story so _**please review.**_ Thanks. Enjoy!

This is a journal entry of Skyla`s describing a day at school and how she felt about that particular day:

February 14/ Valentine`s day

Dear Journal,

Hey, it`s Skyla. Guess what happened today? Blake tripled my normal teasing. Cause it was Valentine`s day, he told everyone that he "loved me". I know he doesn`t.

A) He doesn`t know what love is. He is much too young. As am I.

B) He is only teasing. I know he is. He doesn`t have to rub it in that I`m a mean, incompatible person. I already know that, too.

However upset I am that he is picking on me, I can`t help but like him. He`s just so likable. He`s so sweet, so funny, so... oh, I don`t know. I feel bad that I`m being mean. I am being mean aren`t I? Isn`t it mean to tell someone to shut up about ten times a day? I feel so bad!

I... I have feelings for him. We`ve already established that. But I think that they are good. Well not for me. What I`m trying to say is... I think I like him. I REALLY like him.

I don`t like to be mean to him. It`s not like I want to have to tell him to back off. I don`t want him to back off, but if I want to retain any level of dignity, I have to. I don`t want all of this drama. I want to be his friend, at least. To be truthful, I want more than that. I want him to like me for real. I know he doesn`t though :(

:( I don`t know what to do! I need help trying to figure this out. Of course, writing it out helps. Thanks for listening. No one else will (Exception: Kira).

Hopelessly,

Skyla Alcie Leigh

Dear Journal,

Wow, that Skyla chick I`ve been telling you about is so crazy! She isn`t hot like the cheerleaders, but she`s kinda cute. That`s between you and me, ok? Caden wouldn`t believe me if I told him any of this. I`m not completely faking about loving her.

I mean, I have a crush on her, but I don`t know about _love_ (yet). And besides, she hates me. She hit me in the face andshe backed away from a kiss. Yeah. She defiantly hates me but Jasmine sure does like me.

That`s right. Yes, as in head cheerleader Jasmine. Jasmine has a huge crush on me. If I didn`t want Skyla so badly, I`d totally go for it. I guess I can use her to make Skyla jealous. Yeah! That will work for sure. Yep. That`s the plan.  
I want Skyla so bad! She is just so different and so... unwilling to give in to me. I like it. It`s a challenge. I can get any girl in the school I want. Except her. I can`t have her. I`ll find a way.

She is so strong, so independent, so sweet, so real, so, oh I don`t know. My point is that she is my Sky. My everything. Not his! Not that filty son-of-a-gun that likes her. He only wants her body. He doesn`t like her like I do.

He only wants her body. I hate Hunter. I guess it`s because any blind man could see that she likes him. That she likes him more than she likes me.

I`m tired, so bye. Tell you how this turns out later.

Blake Turner


	14. Biceps

"Anything wrong with him?" Skyla asked Angel. Blake`s checkup was over but he was still being retained in the examination room.

"He`s a bit shaken mentally, which is to be expected with the trauma he`s been through. His body has wear and tear. Plenty of it. We had to give him three sets of stitches. He`s malnourished, scarred, bruised and beaten. Even with all of that, he is hard-muscled and lean. A few good meals, a little warmth and he`ll be nearly your stature but taller. Give him a couple of days before you cover self defense and you`ll be fine." Angel informed Skyla calmly.

"So is that my clearance to train?" Skyla asked.

"Take him," Angel confirmed. Skyla nodded and walked over to the exam room. She knocked on the thin white door.

"Come on in!" Blake offered. Skyla walked in to see Blake sitting shirt-less on a short wooden stool. He held a warm wash cloth to a cut on his chest.

Upon seeing Blake half naked, Skyla blushed and turned to leave.

"Oh, stop being so goody-goody and help me out," Blake told her bluntly.

"I will not! And I`m not being goody-goody, I`m leaving because this is disgusting! I shouldn`t have to see you shirtless," Skyla retorted.

"Oh, come on. You know you like it," Blake grinned. Skyla rolled her eyes bluntly.

"Come on. We need to go over to my Grandma Leigh`s trailer to get you some clothes," Skyla informed Blake.

"Why would you want that? Deny it all you want, but you like seeing me like this," Blake told her vainly.

"Just get up! We have to go," Skyla ordered, throwing him the shirt he had been borrowing from her at him. Blake caught it easily.

"Where are we headed again?" Blake asked.

"You`ll find out soon enough,"Skyla told him. Blake shrugged passively and tossed on the shirt. He winced in pain as he stood up. Skyla looked a bit alarmed.

"Darn stitches!" Blake mumbled angrily. Skyla laughed quietly at his complaints and curses. He winced with every step, but followed Skyla obediantly. She lead him into the training center and walked over to a rack. She picked up two pairs of boots and two coats. She tossed him a coat and dropped the boots at his feet.

"Gear up!" Skyla chirped at him cheerfully. Blake obeyed and she whisked him out the door. At first, Blake was hit with the cold and went numb, like he`d been for the past few months. Then, Skyla lead him into a trailer he hadn`t noticed in his panic. The warmth hit him and he snapped back to reality. Skyla`s dark green eyes clouded with concern for him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I`m fine. So-" Blake was cut off by Skyla`s grandmother.

"Dear! What happened to your eye?" Beverlie Leigh asked.

"I ran into another door." Skyla`s blush looked so real, that Blake almost believe her. And he had been there when Archer hit her!

"You need to be more careful, honey!" Skyla`s other grandmother, Addie Grant reprimanded her.

" I know. Well I brought you Blake for some tailoring..." Skyla trailed off, not sure of where to take the conversation.

" Ah, yes. Your apprentice. Off with your shirt, boy. We need to see how large to make your new shirt." Beverlie ordered.

"Skyla, will that make you uncomfortable?" Blake laughed.

"No, now do as she says," Skyla ordered him. He whipped off his shirt, revealing three sets of stitches. One set down his right side, a long diagonal set from his chest to his mid-stomach. There was a short set down his back.

"You're torn up, boy! Skyla beat you already?" Beverlie grinned obnoxiously. Blake`s eyes got wide and glazed over. He began to breathe heavily. Skyla set her hand on his bare shoulder tentatively.

"Are you okay?" Skyla demanded. Blake looked over at her. His eyes said it all. He was obviously terrified by his own memories, whatever they may be.

" Fine," Blake choked out as Beverlie and Addie measured him for clothes.

When they were done with their measurements, Addie pulled out a shirt and pants from under their work table.

"Here is a pair. Stop by tomorrow and we will have the rest of your clothes for you," Addie told Blake, handing him his clothes.

"Thank you, ma`am," Blake replied stiffly. Skyla led him out of the trailer and back to the main house. As she promised, she got him a meal, a bath and a bed. She informed him that tomorrow she would not be at the house when he woke up.

"I`m going hunting. I`ll be back by eight to train with you," Skyla explained.

"When do you eat breakfast?" Blake asked.

" I don`t but for everyone else, it's at seven thirty," Skyla specified. She wasn`t thinking about breakfast, though. Blake had just taken a warm shower and he was wet. His dark hair stuck out in an unstyled disarray. He looked almost...sexy again. Never under estimate the power of a good meal and a warm shower.

"Why don`t you eat breakfast?" Blake asked, pulling Skyla back to reality. He looked a little bit concerned at Skyla`s delayed answer. She tore her eyes from his ahem... accets and answered.

"Cause I choose not to. Go to bed," Skyla ordered him. She spun around quickly to go down to the training room as she had promised Kami she would. Instead of walking down the hall, she ran into a wall.

"Ouch," Skyla gasped. _Lesson learned_, she thought._ Never stare at a boy`s biceps while walking._


End file.
